User blog:Ceauntay/'Will
Eric McCormack, Debera Messing, Sean Hayes and Megan Mullally are back in a romantic comedy-drama sequel to the 2010 movie "Will & Grace". This is a film review for the movie sequel "Will & Grace 2", out this Friday. Two years after we saw Will Truman (Eric McCormack) and Debra Messing (Grace Adler) getting married in the original movie, Will & Grace, Will discovers that his new wife Grace is pregnant with their first child in the sequel to the popular Will & Grace franchise. Eric McCormack and Debra Messing are recast to play as their former characters once again as well as Sean Hayes (Jack McFareland) and Megan Mullally (Karen Walker). Director James Burrow also returns as director for the sequel, and is bringing the new movie to the next level. Burrow says that he wants the new film to have a much different feeling to audiences stating that this may realized that they might be ending up being in a different relationship and they are right now. He feels like that he is not just making it as a romantic comedy, but a romantic drama between characters facing difficult times together. And spoiler alert! Jack McFareland and Karen Walker are both getting married. Burrow written the film to be taking place in Hawaii, the perfect location for the wedding for Jack and Karen. As for Will and Grace, they have been strongly in love with each other more than they were best friends. As revealed in one of the episodes of Will & Grace, the two were dating until Will reveals to Grace that he's gay, so he broke up with her. The sequel features the new cast members; Sarah Jessica Parker as Will's ex-girlfriend from high school before he met Grace until he told her he was gay. But in his high school years, he was a straight man before becoming homesexual. Megan Mullally said to reports at the world premiere of Will & Grace 2 saying the sequel may be the final chapter for the franchise, which is disappointing news to hear. After wrapping up the movie, she feels like that she is done playing Karen Walker for good. Mullally revealed that she heard from Burrow saying that he tries to make more movies, but he feels like that the new storyline may be the last one ever and does not have any plans yet announced. And that's the review for Will & Grace 2. The romantic comedy sequel is out to theaters everywhere this Friday. Midnight showings will start tomorrow! Are you going tomorrow night? Got you're tickets? * Eric McCormack as Will Truman * Debra Messing as Grace Adler * Megan Mullally as Karen Walker * Sean Hayes as Jack McFarland * Shelley Morrison as Rosario Salazar * Debbie Reynolds as Bobbi Adler * Alan Arkin as Martin Adler * Harry Connick, Jr. as Dr. Marvin "Leo" Markus * Bobby Cannavale as Vince D'Angelo * Tom Gallop as Rob *Kirsten Dunst as Amy Prescott *Sarah Jessica Parker as Liz Prescott *Robert Pattinson as Benjamin Green *Michael Angarano as Elliot *Aimee Teegarden as Amanda *Eva Longoria as Emily D'Angelo *Bruno Mars as Himself * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Ellen * Jerry Levine as Joe * Tim Bagley as Larry * Blythe Danner as Marilyn Truman * Blake Brown as Greg * Tiffany Evans as Brittany *Bernadette Peters as Virgina "Ginny" Delaney Category:Blog posts